MUGEN
MUGEN is a computer game, where different fighters beat each other up. This game also has assist trophies, custom moves and final smashes. When going against unlockable characters, to unlock them you have to defeat them by pinning him or her for the 3 count. Assist trophy characters *Dumbo *Guido *Young Simba *Cassie the Dragon *Riptor *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) *Sailor Saturn *Woody Woodpecker *Ludwig Von Koopa *Fangface the Werewolf *Carol (Where The Wild Things Are (2009)) *Casey Kelp (How to Unlock: *Seaberry Delight (How to Unlock: *Nowi (How to Unlock: *Roll Light (How to Unlock: *Sheeta (Castle In The Sky) (How to Unlock: *Lyndis (How To Unlock: Complete Event 12: Ike's Adventure) *AnimeGirrll (How To Unlock: Complete Event 16: The Fate of AnimeGirrll) *Peter Pan *Princess Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Returns to the Sea) *Alucard (Castlevania) (How To Unlock: Complete Event 19: The Vampire Killer's Return) *Lesley Vance *Harley Vance *Kohtaro Minami *Hammer Bro *Chomper (Plants Vs. Zombies) *Pencilvester *Dr. Wright (SimCity) *Darunia *Chris-Chan *Sonichu *Gex *Banjo *Fred Flintstone *Dino *Rick *Morty * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokemon that come out from Poke Balls: *Pyroar (Male) *Donphan *Chatot *Kecleon *Delphox *Gardevoir *Gengar *Incineroar *Mew *Snorlax *Fennekin *Chespin *Deoxys *Solgaleo *Lunala *Xerneas *Yveltal *Mimikyu *Palkia *Giratina *Keldeo *Meloetta *Genesect *Latios and Latias *Entei *Suicune *Ho-oh *Lugia *Groudon *Kyogre *Rayquaza *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Victini *Tapu Lele *Tapu Bulu *Tapu Fini *Tapu Koko *Ditto *Vulpix *Alolan Vulpix *Togedemaru *Charmander * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Veterans: *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Lily Crumpington *MrEmperorCJ *Lunick *George *Lizzie *Ralph *Larry *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Charizard *Mewtwo *Lucario *Greninja *Darksyedephil (clear Classic mode on Hard, Very Hard, or Insane.) *Gengar (Clear 250 man smash) *Kirby *Peter Griffin (Clear event 27, Lucky there's a....) *Joe Swanson (Clear event 35, Rollout!) *Glenn Quagmire (Clear event 31, Giggity Giggity!) *Cleveland Brown *Lois Griffin *Brian Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Captain Falcon *Chris-Chan *Turnip *Donald Trump *Donkey Kong *Soundwave *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Simon Belmont *Yugo (Wakfu) *UD (Chuck's Choice) *Lizard King *Duckbill King *Elephant King *Reggie (Free Birds) *Bing Bong *Classified *Sharptooth *Chanticleer *Aslan *Freddy Ferret *Hank (Finding Dory) *Cyber Woo *Lucina *Astro Boy *Hulk *Monica *Bendy the Devil *Alice Angel *Dark Bowser *Randy (Big Nate) *Jimmy De Santa *King Garon *Miguel Rivera *Héctor *Imelda *Ernesto de la Cruz *Shinx *Phanpy *Archen *Treecko *Buzzwole *Pheremosa *Stakataka *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Villager *Dood (Doodlez) *Paty *Rafa *Dr. Xaropé *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic Newcomers: *The Georginator *Lady Maud *Arle Nadja *Billy Hatcher *Alex Kidd *Ulala *Aiai *NiGHTS *Erika Dawson *Zara Dawson *Annabelle Dawson *Shimajiro Shimano *Mimirin Midohara *Zota Ikeno *Torippii Sorano *Sakurako Koinuma *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Senichi Tanaka *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobyashi *Satomi Hiroyuki *Yasuko Minamoto *Tamasaburo Hyodo *Katsumi Tachibana *Kumakki Mashiro *Kazuo Matsukata *Būta Tonda *Kanta Kabayama *Monta Kimura *Usagi Komatsu *Chiro Takashi *Ed the Protector *Yang/Yin *Will Vandom *Axel Manning *Molly Wei *Pucca *Cathy Smith *Dragon Justus *Alex the Lion *Horton the Elephant *Blu *Rango *Nick Wilde *Link *Toon Link *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Black Panther *Black Widow *Captain America *Captain Marvel *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Dormammu *Gamora *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Magneto *M.O.D.O.K. *Nova *Phoenix *Rocket Raccoon *Sentinel *She-Hulk *Shuma-Gorath *Spider-Man *Storm *Super-Skrull *Taskmaster *Thanos *Thor *Ultron *Venom *Winter Soldier *Wolverine *X-23 *Akuma *Amaterasu *Arthur *Crimson Viper *Chris Redfield *Chun-Li *Dante *Felicia *Firebrand *Frank West *Hsien Ko *Jill *Jedah Dohma *Mike Haggar *Monster Hunter *Morrigan Aensland *Nathan Spencer *Nemesis *Phoenix Wright *Ryu *Sigma *Spencer *Strider Hiryu *Trish *Tron Bonne *Vergil *Viewtiful Joe *Wesker *X *Zero *Alice *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Mtoto *Kambuni *Kwato *Gumba *Shauku *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Wire Sponge *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Bubble Crab *Wheel Gator *Overdrive Ostrich *Brave Heart Lion *Playful Heart Monkey *Cozy Heart Penguin *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Swift Heart Rabbit *Bright Heart Raccoon *Loyal Heart Dog *Proud Heart Cat *Gentle Heart Lamb *Treat Heart Pig *Geon *Woo *Astro Guy *Rocky *Poison Ghost *Beetle Mania *Megazord *Wendigomon *Grim Matchstick *Marth *Ike *Aine Yūki *Samus Aran *Shulk *Female/Male Corrin *Richter Belmont *Shanoa *Jonathan Morris *Charlotte Aulin *Julius Belmont *Yoko Belnades *Layla (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Zilong *Eudora *Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Irithel *Roger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Regina *Lavinia Herbert *Sarah Crewe *Jack Spicer *Frank Wienerton *Doremi Harukaze/Majo Red *Hazuki Fujiwara/Majo Orange *Aiko Senoo/Majo Blue *Pop Harukaze *Onpu Segawa *Momoko Asuka/Majo Yellow *Hana/Commander Hana *Kratos *Parappa *Fat Princess *Sackboy *Yuna Minami Unlockable characters: (Unlockable after fulfilling some conditions such as Survival mode, Event matches, Arcade mode, or VS mode) *Iris (Megaman X4) (How to Unlock: *Giffany (How to Unlock: *Dark Magician Girl (How to Unlock: *Azura (How to Unlock: Complete Event 6: Lunick's Adventure, Survive 40 or more matches with Storm Eagle or play 40 smash matches) *Annet Myer (How to Unlock: *Maria Posada (How to Unlock: Clear 100 man smash) *Ranamon (How to Unlock: Complete Arcade mode as Bowser Jr., survive 25 or more matches as Bubble Crab, or play 25 smash matches) *Female/Male Kana (How to Unlock: Complete Arcade mode as Lunick or play Smash Run 1 time) *Shigure (How to Unlock: Complete Event 8: It's past your bedtime) *Dwyer (How to Unlock: *Sophie (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Midori (How to Unlock: *Shiro (How to Unlock: *Kiragi (How to Unlock: *Asugi (How to Unlock: *Selkie (How to Unlock: *Hisame (How to Unlock: *Mitama (How to Unlock: *Caledori (How to Unlock: *Rhajat (How to Unlock: *Seigbert (How to Unlock: *Forrest (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ignatius (How to Unlock: *Velouria (How to Unlock: *Percy (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ophelia (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Soleil (How to Unlock: *Nina (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Athena Asamiya (How to Unlock: *Zara Young (How to Unlock: Complete Event 16: The Fate Of AnimeGirrll) *Maria Renard (How To Unlock: Complete Event 19: The Vampire Killer's Return) *Lilina (How to Unlock: Event Match: *Event 1: Mario's Adventure - Mario is on his adventure and must fight against Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania that is destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. Playable Character - Mario *Event 2: Jet's Revenge - Jet is on his nemesis mode by being a bad user and wants to cause trouble at The Lakeside by killing Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku. But Azura is protecting the Lion Guard by snapping him out of being a bad user with her song. Destroy her Lion Guard friends while avoiding her sing attack, and when she sings at you to snap you out of being a bad user don't get damaged by the water notes. Playable Character - Jet the Hawk *Event 3: Alice and the bullies - Alice is constantly getting bullied by Bowser Jr., Randy Betancourt and Ranamon at Pop'n Academy! Help her destroy those bullies by screaming "NO!" forming a pseudo projectile, dropping a girder on the opponent or summoning a troop of Carolyn's clones to stampede them. Playable character - Alice *Event 4: Challenge Island apocalypse - Three giant girls Azura, Maria Posada and Dark Magician Girl are destroying Challenge Island, Japan on Pablo and Tyrone's order after being hypnotized into doing the Backyardigans' dirty work. Facing them is a young red wingless seprent dragon named Dragon Justus. Playable character - Dragon Justus *Event 5: The Japanese white rabbit that cried Werewolf - Mimirin Midorihara is getting ambushed by a werewolf and its 2 allies: Shadow Kikko Hayashida and Shadow Akio Toriyama! Destroy them with your crying or your biting. Playable Character - Mimirin Midorihara *Event 6: Lunick's Adventure - Everyone has a dark side, Lunick has two. Playable Character - Lunick *Event 7: Bing Bong's rampage - Imagination Land is in trouble because of the basilisk monster. Only a true cat-elephant-dolphin hybrid can stop her. Playable character - Bing Bong *Event 8: It's past your bedtime - George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry are staying up for the night and are throwing an all night party. Maybe singing will stop them and put them to sleep. Playable character - Azura *Event 9: Gargantuans - Sharptooth VS Wendigomon, a big war of the Titans. Playable character - Sharptooth *Event 10: The Lady on the loose - Lady Maud is going out of control. Only one can put her down. Playable character - Choose any character *Event 11: Altea In Disaster - Gharnef And His Retainers Launch A Massive Terrorist Attack On Altea, Archanea. Marth Caught A Massive Terrorist Attack, And He Have The Only Way To Save Caeda. Playable Character - Marth *Event 12: Ike's Adventure - Ike And Lyndis Discussed Each Other About The Black Knight And Daein Attacking Crimea, And He And Lyndis Will Defeat All The Daein To Save His Allies In Greil Mercenaries. Playable Character - Ike *Event 13: Aine's Audition Rampage - The Audition Is Not Over Yet, And The Stage Ended Up Cause To Explode And Aine Will Defeat One Of The Enemies To Save Star Harmony Academy. Playable Character - Aine Yūki *Event 14: The Basilisk's return Hey Bing Bong , when did Giffany get so big, huh? Playable Character - Reggie (Free Birds) *Event 15: CardOfAnime102's Great Escape - When Ernesto De La Cruz Tries To Defeat A Summoner Named CardOfAnime102, But Lilly Crumpington Defend CardOfAnime102 And Escape. Playable Character - Lilly Crumpington *Event 16: The Fate Of AnimeGirrll - AnimeGirrll's Sword That Will Has A Variety Of Elements Where She Has. Should Geon Will Defend Her? Playable Characters - Geon (King Of The Monsters) *Event 17: Hyperforce Guard - Jinmay is getting under attack by Giga Bowser and Beast Ganon! Help Chiro protect her girlfriend by facing the beasts. Playable Character - Chiro *Event 18: Wrath of The Chimera Monster - Crimea, Tellius is in trouble because of the phoenix monster, the Radiant Hero Of Legends are Ready to face her! Playable Character - Ike *Event 19: The Vampire Killer's Return - 2 Monster Girls (Annet Myer and Azura) are Attacking Wallachia, Romania, only the Azure Vampire Hunter (Known as Minotaur Monster) Are Facing Them Named Richter Belmont. Playable Character - Richter Belmont *Event 20: Berserk Ike - Ike was under control by Akuma, So he is attacking his friends. Only the Lady of the Lake will stop the control and put her husband into sleep. Playable Character - Azura *Event 21: The call of the wild - The Hulk is going out of control in his monster form, Only The Malefic Basilisk will Stop him. Playable Character - Layla *Event 22: Suprise Attack in The Land of Dawn - Four Monster Heroes (Bing Bong, Reggie, Classifed, and Sharptooth alongside with Lucina) Caused the Attack on the Land of Dawn, which will get's worse. Can the werewolf stop them? Playable Character - Regina (Precure) *Event 23: Rampage of the Galaxy Goddess - The Lakeside and Tokyo, Japan are in trouble because of Geon and Woo. Only the Galaxy Goddess might stop the Rampage to save The Lakeside, Tokyo, and her Brother. Playable Character - Yuna Minami * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *The only non-Sonic characters who can be playable are Alex Kidd, Nights and Billy Hatcher. *Aine's Final Smash Looks Similar To Samus' Zero Laser Category:Video Games Category:E rated video games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Lion Guard show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Jetix show Category:Castlevania show Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show Category:Aikatsu Series Show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show